knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Abel Pierce
Abel Pierce is a female human who served as the executive officer (XO) of Lieutenant General Tinie. She is a member of the Anti-Knights faction in the AE military. Abel was involved in the events that saw the unification og Tobal, establishment of the Tobal Union, and the expulsion of the Knights from the planet. She also participated in the Third Battle of Tobal but was defeated by the Beasts - losing Golden Ring and the majority of her fleet to the coordinated attacks of Chatterbox and Mnemeion. Abel Pierce appears in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are assisting Lt.Gen. Tinie in his plans. She was last seen looking despondent while being presented to the media as a "hero" of the battle. Role Abel accompanied Lt.Gen. Tinie as representative of the AE Anti-Knights faction during negotiations with Gen. Robert Nelson. When Nelson won the presidency of the Republic of Lian, Abel accompanied Tinie again in securing the 7th Ground Zero in Vine where they had a brief confrontation with Leny. They secured the Ground Zero and the deactivated Mnemeion inside while turning Vine into the rallying point of Tinie's fleet and the rest of the Anti-Knights faction. Tinie soon reactivated the floating fortress but Abel was not with him; instead she was on standby with the fleet, monitoring the terrorist raid at the space elevator. Abel was not able to rescue her superior when Chatterbox intervened. Due to the lost of Tinie, Abel had to assume command of the fleet and of the entire field operations of the Anti-Knights faction in Tobal. During the Third Battle of Tobal, Abel directed a relief attempt to assist TU in repulsing the Beasts. She deployed the Golden Ring and also repositioned Tinie's fleet so as to bombard the Mnemeion from above in orbit. However, Chatterbox hacked into Golden Ring and made it miss the Mnemeion. The particle beam passed within the atmosphere of Tobal instead. Although the strike did not made any direct hits, the beam still wrought destruction as it was dangerously close to the surface. The Mnemeion then launched itself and merged with Golden Ring. It then used the captured weapon to vaporize the fleet. Abel, petrified by surprise and fear, was left helpless to resist. She was not able to issue orders for her fleet to either defend or evade the attack although some ships were able to maneuver themselves out of range. In the end, Abel managed to survive from this and she retreated behind Vine along with the few remaining ships left. The AE Anti-Knights faction no longer participated in the battle - effectively abandoning Tobal and their ally. Later on, Abel was used as a propaganda piece by the Anti-Knights faction after the battle. She was hailed as a hero together with Robert Nelson that showed that humanity can now resist the Beasts even without the help of Knights. Abel was shown reacting despondently in contrast to the triumphant celebrations around her. Powers and Abilities Abel is a normal human with no enhancements or special abilities whatsoever but she does possess knowledge on combat strategy and tactics. Sadly this was poorly demonstrated during the Third Battle of Tobal which may lend credit to her incompetence. As Lt.Gen. Tinie's XO, she also has experience in handling administrative, logistical, and management matters pertaining to the fleet and ground forces. Relationships *'Tinie' Abel seems to hold Lt.Gen. Tinie in high regard and admiration as she dutifully followed him in all of his endeavors. In a flashback, it was shown that it was Tinie who recruited Abel into the Anti-Knights faction. Category:Characters Category:AE